Underwater surveying can be performed to examine and inspect many different types of underwater marine systems and/or structures. In performing the surveying, a remotely operated vehicle can be deployed. The remotely operated vehicle typically uses cameras mounted thereto to relay visual data back to a vessel on or near the surface of the water. An operator onboard the vessel examines the visual data to determine the state of the underwater marine system and/or structure.